


What if...

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Cобытия в 3a пошли по другому сценарию и все очень плохо.





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: insomnia  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Стайлз просыпается, когда часы на полу рядом с кроватью показывают 5.20 am, а в замызганное окно его маленькой и почти пустой квартиры пробиваются первые лучи рассветного солнца. Последнее время к нему опять вернулись кошмары, заглушая потребности истощенного голодом и бессонницей организма. Только теперь он не просыпался в поту на смятых и скрученных простынях. Он смотрит на заляпанное и засиженное мухами стекло и гонит от себя безумие. Ужас, тоска и отголоски боли плещутся в глубине карих глаз, стихая с каждой минутой бодрствования и уступая место обычной пустоте.

Он думает, что с каждым днем становится все проще вырвать себя из лап воспоминаний пятилетнего безумия. Он думает, что когда-нибудь он сможет без слез рассказать кому-то о том, как он не смог найти своего отца, и Джон погиб, раздавленный чертовым Неметоном, вместе с Мелиссой и Крисом. Рассказать о том, как свихнувшийся Скотт порвал на куски Дженнифер и исчез в неизвестном направлении, как Дерек тоже растворился в воздухе, оставляя Стайлза в одиночестве. Как под грузом горя хребет Стилински трещал, и его все сильнее пригибало к земле. Как на похоронах он стоял, сжимая кулаки и до крови закусив губу, понимая, что последний близкий для него человек лежит закопанный под метровой толщей земли. И как Эллисон впивалась бледными пальцами в плечо Лидии, подпитываясь силами рыжеволосой. Они оба выглядели живыми мертвецами с болезненно натянутой на острые скулы землистой кожей, постарев за неделю на пару десятилетий. Их обоих объединяло горе, но они не сблизились. Стайлз остался один.

Каждую ночь он просыпался в пустом доме от собственного хрипа. Кошмары впивались в него острыми когтями и рвали на куски нутро, заставляя корчиться от боли, кричать и срывать горло до сиплых всхлипов. Стайлз спал в комнате отца. Ему казалось, что так будет легче. Что так он на пару часов станет ближе к родному человеку. Спустя какое-то время, он целиком и полностью осознал, что шерифа Стилински больше нет. Что Джон никогда больше не войдет в этот дом, хлопая дверью и кидая ключи в миску у входа. Не пройдет на кухню, тяжело вздыхая при виде грязной посуды. Не станет закатывать глаза, увидев на тарелке перед собой брокколи и куриную грудку на пару. Не будет отвешивать подзатыльник за то, что Стайлз снова копался в полицейских отчетах. Всего этого больше никогда не будет. В тот момент Стилински собрал небольшую сумку вещей, взял все свои нехитрые сбережения и покинул Бикон Хиллз, где его больше никто не держал.  
Он затерялся на улицах шумного Лос-Анджелеса. Снял маленькую квартиру в паршивом квартале с панельными многоэтажками, в которой не было ничего, кроме кровати, старого стола, колченогого стула, плиты и раковины. Из ржавого шланга в душе всегда текла еле теплая струя, но полумертвому мальчишке было достаточно и этого. Плевать на температуру воды, на эстетику квартиры, на дерьмовую работу в две смены, от которой гудят натруженные мышцы, но хотя бы на какое-то время становится пусто в голове. Плевать на то, что истончившаяся кожа обтягивала скелет, демонстрируя каждую хрупкую косточку, а глубоко запавшие глаза выглядели какими угодно, только не жизнерадостными.

Стайлз хлопает ресницами и понимает, что пялится в мутное стекло уже полчаса, а из глаз снова текут слезы. Это повторяется день за днем, но, как и всегда, он злым движением кулака стирает соленую влагу со щек и собирается на работу. Выходит из дома и застывает соляным столбом. Рядом с его дерьмовым подъездом припаркована до боли знакомая черная камаро. На секунду Стайлз думает, что все по-прежнему. На секунду сердце сбивается с ритма и заходится в бешеном стуке, бухая о хрупкие ребра, и он прикладывает неимоверно большое усилие, чтобы втянуть воздух в легкие. Но его сшибает реальность, и Стилински вспоминает, что он один. Никому не нужный, уже почти неживой парень с искалеченной жизнью. Он дергает плечом и уже почти проходит мимо иномарки, когда ее переднее стекло со стороны пассажира опускается. Стайлз подходит и наклоняется, опираясь локтями на дверцу. Хейл. Такой же, как тогда. Будто и не было этих пяти лет. Зеленые глаза с болью оглядывают парня, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, удерживая щетинистого хозяина от брани.

– Ну и в жопу ты забрался, Стилински. Еще похуже помойки не нашлось? – эта скотина еще смеет дерзить.  
– Тебе не кажется, что ты немного охуел, Хейл? – это все, на что хватает уже давно просранной защиты Стайлза.  
– Мне жаль, – за этими двумя словами Стилински чувствует море скрытых и сдерживаемых эмоций, но не так легко перечеркнуть время, прошедшее после смерти отца.  
– Мне тоже, Дерек, мне тоже, – он дергает плечом и отходит от машины. Его начальнику будет плевать на то, что у Стайлза впервые за пять лет в глазах мелькнуло нечто, похожее на надежду.

А Хейлу плевать, что мальчишка оттолкнул его. Да, он знатно проебался, но он уяснил свои ошибки и больше не собирается их повторять.

Черная камаро медленно трогается с места и едет к той забегаловке, которую Стайлз по глупости называет местом своей работы.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
